Clannad Another World
by Fuko-Ibuki-Starfish
Summary: Minoru thinks he is an average boy but he isn't, becuase he has his own other world where he goes when he sleeps, he doesn't know this though because he always forgets the dream. In his school he meets Ushio Okizaki who goes to the other world too along with with Minoru and his alike brother.
1. Clannad Another World Chapter 1

Part 1 (this chapter is boring but read it do the rest of the story makes sense)

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Instructions for this story to be more enjoyable: When I say a certain theme is on, search it on youtube and play it until it doesn't fit the scene anymore, same for the Clannad After Story Opening and ending, but only if you want to.

My mum and dad died after my little brother did. He had a bad cold and my parents decided to go to the nearby hospital to get advise. My baby brother Minoru was so ill he couldn't go out and if he did he would be face to face to death. So they trusted me with him and left. They never came back. By that time Minoru could barely breath and didn't have the strength to cry. I tried to feed him his warm milk but he would just sick it out. It was terrifying looking after him by myself, I knew I couldn't save him and they weren't going to come back. I thought to myself, "I hate them, they're abandoning me and him, but I can't do it! They have to come back, please god, please! Please, make them come back, please!" Just then I got a phone call, I picked it up, my heart beating. "Two bodies have been found, one female and one male. We believe they live in this household," "You mean… my mum and dad?" I was speechless, no tears came rolling down my cheeks or anything. "I didn't think a child was on the phone! Well you see, mummy and daddy are asleep and…they won't wake up, is there an adult there?"

"No," I said as I slammed the phone down.

(Clannad after story opening)

Part 2

Suddenly my baby brother started crying. I felt as if my emotions had awakened and started crying as well. Not only had my parents died, but so will Minoru, any minute, especially when he's crying, his fever will go up. Without thinking I brought him to my favourite place, it was where my mother had given birth to me. She always told me how shocked she was when she found out she was giving birth right there and then. There were no ambulances or anything and they hadn't brought a phone so it looked as if she was going to die. My dad told me he was in as much pain as my mum was once she as giving birth, it's painful seeing someone you care about go through with something like that, I was too young to understand. But a miracle happened, my mum made it, I was perfectly healthy, there was nothing wrong. At that moment I had realized that place was magic, so I brought him there. All I did was cry there, begging god that if he really existed then save him.

A day later I had to a foster home, my brother had to live in a hospital for a year. Every now and again the hospital would call us saying how Minoru was doing. However, each time just seemed that his condition was getting worse, then one day they called saying he was probably going to die. I had went to my room, the silence was looming over me, I felt no emotion, no…nothing. It was like my parents dying all over again. I had to die, I knew I had to. I rushed to the bridge, the favourite place that was where I planned to die. But someone was there. A boy, who looked about eleven years old. "I got out of the hospital a long, long time ago," he smiled at me weakly. "Brother thanks for saving me, but because you did that means you'll die," tears fell from his cheek to the wooden planks of the bridge. "You aren't born yet, but you've revived me from the world of nothingness. Though…" More tears dropped onto the ground. "This is me from the future, all the memories I have are of only you, I've just woke up from the other world. The truth is, I've already died, that has happened. I'm going to die if I live anyway," he looked at me and closed his eyes. "So if I don't die you are going to die with me later on, that is what will happen in the future. But I will change that future by dying now, you will forget me and be reborn, you have not been born yet at all, this has not happened, ever, it's almost as if this is a dream that we are both sharing, the truth is, I did not ever exist, because what I am telling you now happened a million years ago, for all we know you do not exist and have already died and faded away, it could be you were a roman soldier, but enough with that, you need to wake up in your cot now…Minoru, my own self,"

Huh, what's going on? I can't remember my brothers name, or mine…what is going on? How do I speak? I can't remember how to even walk, or what the long trunks are in front of me with the green stuff on top. What am I doing? I can't remember anything…

(Forgets how to think)

(Clannad After Story Ending)

Read next chapter!


	2. Clannad Another World Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Part 1 : Bento Panic!

(authors note: Enjoy this lol)

Instructions for this story to be more enjoyable: When I say a certain theme is on, search it on youtube and play it until it doesn't fit the scene anymore, same for the Clannad After Story Opening and ending, but only if you want to.

I was looking out the window, the sun shining in my eyes. The teacher kept going on and on about all the factors in 100, it was annoying. Naturally I fell asleep along with my friend Sunoharo (Sunohara's son LOL its probably not even a name). I woke up to the bell for lunch. "Minoru! It' time for lunch! You'll be hungry if you don't have any lunch," I looked up to see a girl with large brown eyes and long brown flowing hair, she was really pretty. (Ushio theme) Then I realized who it was, Ushio Okizaki, the most popular girl in the school probably. She is good at most things, especially sports and singing, but one thing she is bad at is cooking, rumour has it they can knock you unconscious, she probably caught that off Sanae, even I've tasted her bakery bread, god knows what kind she sells now. So far she's done Octopus Bread, Rainbow Bread, Crab Bread, Rice Cracker Bread, Starfish bread, Jellyfish Bread, Banana Bread (with the banana skin still on), it's just weird, but she's so proud about them nobody's really told her yet. "I'm not hungry, I just want to go to sleep," I put my head down on my desk, but Okizaki shook me.

(Clannad After Story Opening)

"As the school council president I order you to go to the canteen, you won't be able to concentrate on the last two periods if you're hungry,"

"No, I said, I'm not hungry and I'm not bothered, so just go and mind your own business,"

"If you insist you stay here then it can't be helped," she sighed. She put on the school council hat. "I've got to go and talk to a couple of delinquents right now, but here," she put down a lunch box. "You can have this, I'm not in the mood for a bento so I'll go to the canteen," she then left me with it. Just then Sunoharo jumped up. "Wow you got to talk to Ushio Okizaki!" "(a couple of idiots theme)

Part 2 "Is it that great to just be able to talk to the school council president?" I sigh.

"Well, not if she was just _any _school council president. But Ushio is a legend, after all she can do anything , plus she's ultra beautiful and athletic, what more could a guy want? She would make the ideal wife!" I guess he doesn't know about her _cooking_ yet.

"Here, you can have her bento,"

"What, You mean it!?" Sunoharo lifted it up. "Hey, look, I've got Ushio's lunch!" What an idiot. Then he ran out the room with it shouting I've got Ushio's bento, she gave it to me!

Oh surprise surprise there Okizaki comes now. "You're causing hassle in the school by shouting such strange lines, you know," (Dam theme)

"Oh you don't have to be embarrassed about giving it to me, Ushio, oh, maybe you haven't told anyone we're going out yet, is that it?" There was murmurings as he said this. "Don't spread about your pathetic lies," she said calmly.

"Guys, look, I've even got proof!" he held up the bento with her name on it.

"Why don't you look at what's inside and eat it Sunoharo?"

"Good idea, Minoru! Ha, I bet you're jealous cause you don't have this do you?"

"Well, no because I gave it to you,"

"Shut up!" he opened it and when he did a smoke bomb was revealed. "Why you little…" Sunoharo charged at Okizaki at full speed. But she dodged his attack smoothly and kicked his back so he went flying across the room. "Don't mess with me again," she looked at me. "See you," then she walked off. (Spring Wind Afternoon) It's P.E and Sunoharo's in the nurses office, so I don't have a partner, there's no point coming. "Where are you going?" its Yuna Futabyoshi. (Kyou's daughter)

Part 3

"I'm not going to P.E class. My friend's not coming so I'm not going to either,"

"Now that won't do at all! If you like, my sister Luna (Kyou's other daughter) will partner with you, Minoru,"

"No thanks I don't like P.E anyway so I'll skip it," A dictionary flew at my face, sending _me_flying.

"Ow, what was that for?!" I gasped. Yuna started to drag me to the sports hall.

"It's against the rules to skip classes you idiot!"

"Don't you come to school on a bike, that's against the rules isn't it?"

"Sssh, be quiet!" she let go of me. "I'll let you off this time," then she strode away. Phew that was a close one. I walked up the hill and sat on the bench. There was someone else there. "Oh hello Minoru," a girl turned to face to me. It was Okizaki. "It's a nice breeze, I just love this spot,"( Ushio theme) "Why aren't you going to P.E?"

"I don't have to go to P.E, this is my break because I'm always busy being the school council president, but you're meant to go to P.E aren't you? Never mind, I'll let it go this time,"

"But I see you here a lot in P.E actually," Ushio sighed. "It's a private reason, just don't tell anyone about this okay?"

"If you tell me why you skip P.E I won't tell anyone about this,"

"Are you blackmailing me? Oh I guess it can't really be helped," she looked at the sky. (snow field theme) "I can't play sports ever again. It's terrible because it was my dream to be a sports player, but dreams don't come true usually. Mine won't ever come true," "Why not?" "My arm has a serious injury, it all happened two years ago...

"Me and my dad were playing cricket. It was an icy day on my birthday and I really wanted to play it on that day, so we did. The air was so cold and chilly there were icicles everywhere. I was running on the ice with the bat and slipped, I fell on my arm and pierced it on sharp ice, I was in so much pain I fell unconscious, as well as that I had a cold so I had to be taken to hospital right away, but our car had broken down, the nearest hospital was four hours away. My father carried me all the way there in pain and sorrow, to find out it was closed. He cried and cried, thinking I was going to die, he took me all the way back to my mother and his house and they cried together, but then I woke up from my coma. Even after my cold faded away, my arm stayed bad for a long time. Then after two years I could move it again, I was so happy. But just when everything got put right, I got into a car accident, my arm was hurt again, it happened a week ago. They said there's no way my arm will ever get better," she cried and cried, she couldn't stop. Eventually she stopped to look at me. "Sorry for getting carried away, but have you ever been forced to give up a dream? It's so painful, worse then physical pain, after the accident I had no personality, I was just waiting for the day my arm will get better, but now…there's no hope, it's impossible for it to get better, so now I can't do P.E, so I don't do P.E," she sobbed into her hands. "You're lucky you can do a lot of things I can't now, I find it hard to make food now, if I keep it working, it will just get worse, if I keep using my bad arm as much as I am now, eventually my arm won't be able to move anymore," Suddenly the world started to spin. "Minoru, Minoru? What's wrong?"

_(The place where wishes come true II theme) There's a girl in front of me…she's made it to the other world! _

(Clannad After Story Ending)

Read next chapter please!


	3. Clannad Another World Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** **Part 1: Two Worlds (Hope you like it)**

Instructions for this story to be more enjoyable: When I say a certain theme is on, search it on youtube and play it until it doesn't fit the scene anymore, same for the Clannad After Story Opening and ending, but only if you want to.

(the girl's fantasy theme) _Me and the boy met at the bridge again. "We need to make sure we don't meet anyone who lives in this world," he told me. _

_"But I want to make new friends," The boy said "Of course you can, but we are the only ones in this world so what if our shadows meet in the other world?" _

_"What would happen to us?" I ask him. _

_"We would fade away, because this would no longer be a dream, because the dream for you to meet me would be true, so how can it be a dream? This world, it's a dream, for you and me to see each other. In order for us to meet in the other world, we need someone to look after this world for us, so the dream doesn't disappear," _

_"How will someone else enter our world though?" _

_"They will have a dream that seems impossible, so they'll come to this world which is a dream, you see we both had a dream that we could both be together even though I don't exist, so that is how this world was created, they are coming now, don't worry," I look at the beam of light shining in the darkness far away. "There, they have entered through the gate and they're coming now!"_

(Clannad After Story Opening)

Part 2 I woke up in a bed, puzzled I walked out of the room and looked around. Oh, I was still in school in the nurse's office. Sunoharo's must of gone out somewhere. (The days leisure) "Oh man, I have a headache," I stretched and looked at the clock. It's home time, so I should get going. Hold on, today I need to give back a borrowed book, I should go to the library and give it back. I walked down the corridor and into the library. There was a girl sitting down reading a book. "Hey, you know it's not school time right now, don't you?"

She didn't say anything, her eyes were moving so fast right and left as she searched through the book. "Excuse me?" I repeated. The girl looked at me and smiled.

"Oh hello, do you want to read with me?"

"No, it's not that, I was just telling you it's home time, that's all,"

"Thank you for telling me, but I'm staying a little longer,"

"Okay then, well I need to give back a book so bye," I walked up to the desk and put the book there and putting a note on it. "See you," I waved at the girl then walked out the door. She was quite strange, could it be she's the genius girl Kotome Ichinose? (Kotomi's daughter)

Part 3 I walked back home feeling dazed, today sure had been interesting. The door was in front of me, I could hear the radio through it and glasses of beer clanking together. "Oh great, he's drunk," (Town, flow of time, people theme) I open the door slowly and quietly then entered the house.

"Dad you shouldn't drink so much you know," my little brother who was called Minoru too walked over to me. "How was your day at school?"

"Minoru, why didn't you go to school? Dad can look after himself, he's the one who should be looking after us!" my eyes started to blur so I rubbed them quick.

"Beer, get me beer Minoru!" How could he treat my brother so poorly? I don't care what he says to me but if he says that again I won't be able to keep it in anymore, not even for Minoru's sake. "Shut up old man! I know I'm not your real son but he is so treat him like - it,"

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" Minoru hurried off to the kitchen leaving me with my fists clenched. Just after that someone knocked on the door. "Go get it," the old man yelled.

"I'll do it," Minoru told me.

"No I will, it's alright," I opened it and there was Okizaki.

"Sorry to bother you but you left your school jumper in the office-"

"Minoru! T-thats...!"

"What's wrong Minoru?!"

"S-she is in this world and the other world, so the us in the other world will-" Minoru fainted, luckily Okizaki caught him.

"What does he mean?" she asked me. The truth was I had no idea...

(Clannad After Story Ending)

Phew thats the end of that chapter! But this is not the end yet! Thanks for reading just wait and there will be more!


End file.
